Like a Puzzle
by loveayemwhy
Summary: That made her all the more interesting to him, and he vowed to piece her together- like a puzzle. At times, it was difficult because the edges didn't always fit together the way he'd picture them.  Seddie Rated T for Future Chapters!


**Author's note: I rp as Sam on tumblr, and I got a really overwhelming response both on here and there for my one-shot "Drive my soul".  
>It was requested that I write more, so here's another Seddie ff (:<br>It's going to be multiple chapters so I hope you enjoy!  
>The song that is quoted in this chapter is called, "Young Blood"- The Naked and Famous <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW ! ****(:**

It had been approximately twenty two days since she had been checked out of 'Troubled Waters'. There had been 9 dates so far, and Sam still had trouble deciding which one was her favorite. She was thrown off guard at first- when Freddie insisted that she give up on the reigns for a while to let him plan the first ten, and that they would alternate afterwards. It made her feel accomplished- after years of taunting, she finally got him to take control of his life. Sure, he didn't always follow through- but Fredward Benson now had confidence in his decision making. He had the initiative to stand up for himself, and that was a trait that she could get used to. She liked it best when he- who had such a collected personality, had some fire in his eyes. Sure, she wasn't the best influence- but she knew that in certain aspects, people could learn a lot from her.

You didn't have to be educated academically to know that Sam Puckett had street smarts. She figured out ways to get what she wanted- sure, they weren't always legal but she still had that drive- a spark if you will. Whether it been fried foods, or the latest season of 'Celebrities Underwater' on dvd- she always managed to find a way to obtain them. That's what he liked most about her, he didn't care that she could be aggressive- to him it was all justifiable in some way.

**x.**

_**As it withers, brittle it shakes. Can you whisper as it crumbles and breaks? As you shiver, count up all your mistakes. Pair of forgivers, let go before it's too late.**_

She lacked a sheltered life, and he knew it had molded her into the type of person she appeared to be. It gave her that edge, but for some reason- the edge was never as sharp with him, as it was with anyone else. He remembered the first day that they met- she had picked on him for being in the AV club of course. Though, it wasn't a new experience for him- no one had ever been so blunt until she came along. It was like refreshing an old joke- a breath of; not necessarily fresh air, but air that didn't feel stale yet either. Though, that described her perfectly. She wasn't too out of the ordinary- sure she had her quirks, but those were her 'refreshers' as he liked to think. Sam Puckett was difficult to describe, yet almost completely predictable. She was a living contradiction; from loving UFC fighting- to treating her hair like a prized possession, Sam's interests were scattered. That made her all the more interesting to him, and he vowed to piece her together- like a puzzle. At times, it was difficult because the edges didn't always fit together the way he'd picture them. However, after knowing her for a year, he felt as though he finished piecing the outer perimeter of her personality.

**x.**

She became aware of his constant curiosity about her personal life, and began to close herself off further. This might've stopped any other person, but Fredward Benson was always up for a good challenge. Sam Puckett was scared, though she would never admit it. Where others had multiple friends, she lacked. You see, Carly accepted her for who she came off as- and didn't look too far into things; Freddie on the other hand, was far too perceptive- something Sam was all too familiar with. Sam was a loyal person, which was surprising considering how many different people had left her when she was most vulnerable. She feared that Freddie would only contribute to that list, the list of people who couldn't stand to put up with her antics; the type of people who didn't care enough. Even though she didn't want to admit it at first, he had become one of her closest friends.

_**Can't help myself but count the flaws. Claw my way out through these walls. One temporary escape, feel it start to permeate.**_

**x.**

She should have known better, for he had experienced the same situations; even though they were to a lesser degree. He wouldn't have pitied her, but he'd still show empathy. Which is why, even still- when he had a handful of pieces left; he was still trying. Freddie Benson didn't even try this much with Carly- because he wasn't used to having a girl around that was genuinely nice to him. That's why his infatuation with her, seemed… obsessive. It threw him off, and that combined with the fact that she was a pretty girl- and he was starting to go through puberty, proved to be a lethal combination… almost. Like that time he pushed her out of the way of the taco truck, and they started dating. That obviously didn't work out, it made him realize that it just wasn't meant to be. Their breakup was, bittersweet. Sure, he knew that it was for the best- but he hated the fact that he had let himself act like a fool for all those years.

_**The bittersweet between my teeth. Trying to find the in-betweens, fall back in love eventually. **_

**x.**

With his brow raised, he inspected the list that he had carefully constructed on his pearpad for the past hour. The list included their dates, and what Freddie ranked them to be. So far, at the top of his list- was the picnic he held out on the fire escape.

"_Fredwad, where in the Fat Priest's fat rolls are you taking me?" Sam asked with a frustrated sigh as Freddie guided her blindfolded self up a staircase. This was date number four, and he knew that she had a rough day earlier and wanted to make it better. So, he asked Carly for some help with the planning and she gave him some good ideas- which he utilized and appreciately greatly._

"_Sam, can you just relax for two seconds? Just, trust me", he pleaded as he cracked open the large window that led out to their makeshift patio on the fire escape of their building. He took a deep breath before holding onto the sides of her blindfold, getting ready to restore her sight. "Are you ready to see now, Princess Puckett?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm._

_He knew her well enough to tell that she was probably rolling her eyes at that last bit, with a slightly frustrated exhale she nodded, "Yeah Benson. Just take the dang blindfold off, Mama doesn't like feeling dependent… of course, you knew that already."_

_He silently agreed with her as he removed the blindfold and heard her gasp. "Fredwad, are we in one of the many chick flicks that Carly has right now? When did you..? How the..? What is this for..? Wait, do I smell ribs?" Chuckling he nodded, "You had a bad day, so I thought- why not bring you out here for some fresh air and food. Is it… too cheesy? Because you know, if it is then you can put full blame on Carly- she's the one who decided it'd be great to make me look like a sap."_

_She shook her head, "No, it's not too cheesy…yet, I mean- I'm assuming you brought cheese?", she added with an amused laugh. "Besides, you're always a sap, Benson- you're too nice for your own good."_

_He motioned for her to sit on the blanket he had brought outside and picked up the basket of food that he managed to fill. Placing it in the center of the blanket he told her to help herself with whatever she liked. He knew that had he given her something, she probably would've exchanged it anyways just to get a rise out of him._

_After they talked and finished eating, he pushed the basket aside and they each claimed a side of the blanket. Lying down to look up at the stars, he slowly reached for her hand, and she knew- suddenly grabbing his quickly and lacing their fingers together she laughed. "Benson, one tip- if you want to hold my hand, just go for it. Except when we're at the gym, you know, I have a reputation to uphold."_

_With a chuckle he turned to face her profile, "As you wish, Puckett."_

_**We lie beneath the stars at night, our hands gripping each other tight. You keep my secrets hope to die, promises- swear them to the sky.**_

**x.**

Freddie smiled to himself as he saved his document. Sure the pieces could be a little rough at some points, but he knew that if there was anyone that was able to smoothen them out- it'd be him. Opening up his pearchat app, he sent her a quick message.

**iFreddieBenson: Groovy Smoothies in ten? (:  
>iSamPuckett: You're on, Benson. Now stop with the smiley business, we need to toughen you out someday.<strong>

He stood up quickly and put his pearpad on his desk, while simultaneously reaching for his jacket and heading out of his room. As he walked down the hall, he put his jacket on over his striped polo, and grabbed the notepad off his fridge and scribbled a quick note to his mom. He counted this as their tenth date, but knew that he'd make up for the impromptness during their eleventh.

_**We're all young and naïve still. We require certain skill. The motive changes like the wind, hard to control when it begins.**_

_**x.**_


End file.
